


My Choice

by Jack_is_DA_Trash



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Tranquility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_is_DA_Trash/pseuds/Jack_is_DA_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull is more terrified than he has ever been in his life. More than when he entered the fade. More than when he faced certain death on the island of Seheron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Choice

It was supposed to be just a normal day at Skyhold. A normal day to drink and spend time with the Chargers and Saevel. But, date loves to shit on those days. 

Bull walked himself across the courtyard, up the stairs to the great hall, and though a door or two to get to the garden. Saevel has been staying there as of late, talking to Morrigan about the power the Well of Sorrows gave the elf. 

He was almost to the door when the whole hall of people gasped and stared in horror behind him. Since most of the people were nobles, Bull thought it was just maybe one of Sera's terrible pranks or a soldier running naked through the hall after getting caught with someone. 

He was so wrong. 

Bull turned around and saw familiar long white hair and blue eyes. He would have called out to the elf but stopped. Saevel's eyes were cold, dull, and lacked any sort of emotion. Fearing the worst, Bull cast his eye to the elf's forehead. And there it was. A chantry brand, signifying that a Mage was made tranquil. 

His lover noticed Bull standing there and walked over to him, still no smile or any emotion. His voice was even more empty. 

"The Iron Bull. My apologies for not approaching you sooner."

Bull gently grasped Saevel's face, hoping that his was just a trick. "Kadan... Who did this to you?"

"I did this. I was fearful of my magic, and rightfully so. You are afraid of demons and abominations. It was the most logical choice to make."

Bull normally didn't cry. Usually it was tears from laughing too hard at one of the jokes one of the Chargers would make, or tear up when Saevel would patch up a nasty wound after fighting a dragon, scolding the larger man to not be so reckless. This instance however, wasn't like that at all. 

Bull crushed Saevel to his chest, hoping to any deity, god, or whoever would listen, to make this just some prank or apparition. 

"It was the only way to keep everyone safe, The Iron Bull. This way, I cannot harm anyone I thought of as a friend."

Bull pulled back, cheek damp from the tears that spilled from his eye. Where the nobles and members of the Inquisition once were, was replaced by a burning and blood soaked battlefield. He knew what this was. He was back on Seheron. Saevel slipped from his hands, fog swiftly engulfing both of them and making Bull lose sight of the Inquisitor. 

Frantic, Bull ran and ran, looking for his Kadan, unable to see anything in front of his nose. Then, he heard a piercing scream. Just as quickly as the fog came in, it dissipated, revealing the bloodied body of Saevel laying limp in the grass. The Iron Bull had never ran so quickly in his life as he slid to the ground, cradling the small elf in his much larger arms. 

"B-Bull-!"

The brand on his forehead was now gone, eyes now filled with fear and tears. 

"Shh, everything is going to be ok. Stay strong for me boss."

"Bull! You have to g-get out of here.. Please.." Blood bubbled out of chapped lips, making him choke a gag on his words. 

Bull looked down at his Kadan, terrified. Saevel continued to choke, but it eventually halted, no longer breathing as the life slipped from his eyes. 

"No! Nonononononono! Kadan! Please, stay with me!" Screamed Bull. 

But what's done is done. Blue eyes stared lifeless my up at a cloudy sky, his face being washed of blood from the rain that fell from the sky as well as Bull own sorrowful tears. 

"Bull!"

•••

Eyes snapped open, Bull's body sat upright, grabbing for his great-sword. 

"Bull...?" said a meek voice to his left, his blind side. 

Quickly looking to his left, he saw Saevel kneeling next to him, a worried expression on his face, and hand outstretched as if to touch his lover. 

Pulling the elf close, Bull buried his face into lavender smelling locks. 

"Vhenan, is everything alright?"

"Just a bad dream, Kadan. Nothing to worry about."

Saevel hummed, letting himself be moved so he was laying on Bull's chest as said ex-qunari laid back down. Bull ran his fingers though silky hair, listening to Saevel's breaths as he gradually fell back asleep. Iron Bull would have done the same, but made himself stay up all night, making sure his nightmare never came true.


End file.
